


Could It Be Magic?

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Merlin and Arthur take a trip





	

These were the moments that Merlin treasured.

Gaius had sent him out to gather mushrooms for a new poultice that he was working on and it hadn’t taken much for Merlin to convince Arthur to go on a hunting trip so they could travel together. It always amazed Merlin that in spite of the fact that he spent almost every waking moment at Arthur’s side, there was rarely an opportunity for them to be alone together.

“Won’t Gaius be suspicious?” Arthur asked as they lay side by side on the ground looking up at the stars. “I mean my father expects my hunting trips to last a few days but, really, picking a few mushrooms shouldn’t take that long.”

Merlin shrugged. “To be honest I think he might suspect something. He told me to take as long as I wanted and gave me this…look.”

Arthur propped himself up on one elbow. “What? How can he suspect? We’ve been sure to be careful.”

Merlin shrugged again. “I don’t know. I haven’t told him anything if that’s what you’re implying. Besides, I don’t think he’d care even if he does know and I trust him. He’s saved both of our lives more than once.”

“Yes, well, we still need to be careful,” Arthur said with a sigh as he lay back down. “Sorcery isn’t the only thing forbidden in Camelot.”

Now it was Merlin’s turn to sigh. Considering he’d been told time and time again that he and Arthur had a destiny together, the odds seemed stacked against them. Then again, he was fairly sure that this wasn’t what the dragon had meant when he’d said he and Arthur should unite.

He pulled Arthur close to him. “Don’t worry, sire. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“Merlin, I’ve told you before that I hate it when you call me that when we’re alone together. Can’t I just be Arthur with you?”

Merlin grinned. “Of course you can. I just love the way you look when you get annoyed with me.”

Arthur grinned back. “Well, you must be fairly used to it by now then.”

“Hey!” Merlin gave him a playful shove. “I think you’re forgetting the countless times you’ve annoyed me too.”

“Well, it’s a good thing my princely charm won you over then.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I think you’ll find that it was my natural charm that did all the work.”

Arthur laughed. “Really? Is that right?”

“Look who came to who first.” Merlin pointed out.

He would never forget the night that he’d been preparing Arthur for bed when the prince had demanded that Merlin warm the sheets with his own body. He’d been puzzled, catching the glint in the prince’s eyes but not knowing what it meant. It was only when he was lying down and Arthur climbed in beside him that he understood. Things just seemed to progress naturally from there and Merlin had never been happier.

“I only came to you first,” Arthur said in a haughty tone, “because I was tired of waiting for you to make the first move. You kept giving me all these lovesick glances but you never said or did anything. I was worried that one of my many brushes with death was going to become an actual one, and I could hardly die without telling you how I felt.”

Merlin smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Well, I’m glad you did.”

Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut and he murmured appreciatively as he returned the kiss, softly at first and then deepening it.

“Mmm, I’ve waited too long for us to be properly alone like this.”

Merlin nodded and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s shoulder. “I think we should make the most of it. First of all we should probably eat though. Are you hungry?”

Arthur sighed. “Only you could think of food at a moment when we could be doing something infinitely more pleasurable. Is that a not too subtle hint that I should go and catch something for our dinner?”

“You could do that. Or I could make us some of Gaius’s mushroom soup with the mushrooms I picked while you were busy not catching a stag.”

“Mushroom soup?” Arthur asked, wrinkling his nose. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather I go and catch a rabbit or two? I’m not sure it counts as proper food if there’s no meat in it.”

Merlin laughed. “And you call me an idiot. What do you think people eat who don’t have the time or the money to go hunting?”

He felt bad for laughing as soon as he saw Arthur blush.

“You think I’m a spoiled, rich idiot, don’t you?” Arthur asked with lowered eyes.

Merlin smiled gently and kissed him. “I don’t think you’re an idiot. Not all the time anyway.”

“I’m going to be King one day,” Arthur said flatly with a sigh. “How can I be expected to rule over people when I don’t understand how most of them live?”

Merlin pulled Arthur into his arms, his heart aching as he placed a kiss to the top of his head. Sometimes he forgot just how much pressure Arthur was under, both from his father and from himself.

“You’re going to be a great King,” he said as he stroked Arthur’s hair. “And you’ll have people there to help you and advise you, like me.”

Arthur pulled back to look at him and Merlin felt all the air leave his lungs. He was quite sure that if Arthur looked at anybody the way he was looking at him right now, they’d be powerless to deny him anything.

“Do you really think you’ll still be around when I’m King?” Arthur asked softly. “It might not be for decades.”

“Arthur, I’m not going anywhere unless you command it.”

“You know I’d never do that, Merlin. I never imagined I’d ever say this but I’ve grown to like having you around.”

Merlin grinned. “Well, that works out well for both of us then. Now, shall I cook us some dinner?”

Arthur’s stomach rumbled and Merlin laughed. “Make yourself useful and fill the pot with some water while I prepare the ingredients.”

As Arthur walked down to the river Merlin couldn’t help but smile. What would the lords and ladies of Camelot think if they saw their crown prince doing the bidding of a humble servant? Merlin didn’t even want to imagine what Uther would think if he could see his son right now. Of course he wouldn’t even notice how happy Arthur looked, and even if he did Merlin doubted he would care.

When he’d first met Arthur, Merlin hadn’t tried to hide his contempt for the young man who he’d considered an arrogant bully. That wasn’t Arthur though. Or at least it wasn’t the Arthur that Merlin knew now. He’d soon learned that the brash persona Arthur displayed in public was just what Arthur thought people expected of him. The real Arthur carried an enormous burden of responsibility with him, and it was a burden Merlin would give anything to be able to lift. At least here Arthur could relax, even if it was just for a little while.

“I see you’ve made a lot of progress,” Arthur said with a grin as he set the pot of water over the campfire.

“Hmm?” Merlin asked, still half caught in his thoughts.

Arthur gestured at the fungi which still sat unprepared in the basket. “I’d really rather not eat them raw like that.”

“Oh!”

Merlin made quick work of preparing the soup; leaving it to bubble gently over the fire he turned his attention back to Arthur.

“We should do this more often, you know.”

“I wish we could.”

Merlin smiled and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “You know if you ever want a rest from your princely duties you can just come to me and I’ll make up an excuse so we can get away.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, because you are such a master of deception. I’d prefer it if you didn’t end up in the stocks again.”

“Oh, believe me, I don’t want that either,” Merlin replied. “But I’d risk it; for you.”

Arthur pulled back and stared at Merlin in wonder. “You really are amazing, Merlin. What did I do to deserve you?”

Merlin grinned. “You just got lucky I suppose.”

“Mmm,” Arthur agreed, kissing him softly. “Very lucky.”

Merlin deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through Arthur’s hair. However, he was forced to pull back when Arthur’s stomach let out another low growl.

“I should check on the soup,” he said with a smile when he saw Arthur’s flushed cheeks and his eyes dark with desire. “It’d be more then the stocks for me if I allowed the heir to the throne to starve to death.”

Arthur sighed and flopped back on the ground. “No, I suppose that wouldn’t do.”

Merlin tasted the soup. It was good. Much better than he remembered it being, but he put that down to the fact that he was particularly hungry. They’d barely eaten all day as Arthur had insisted they’d be feasting on stag by the end of the day and that they shouldn’t ruin their appetites.

Merlin spooned the soup into two bowls and handed one of them to Arthur.

“Merlin, this is delicious!” Arthur exclaimed with delight as he tasted the soup. “I shall have to insist you cook all my meals when we get back to Camelot.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and took a seat beside Arthur. “Yes, because more work was exactly what I wanted to get out of this whole experience.”

“I’m serious, Merlin, this is the best food I’ve ever tasted. Who’d have thought you were actually good at something.”

“Oh, thank you, sire,” Merlin replied dryly. “I aim to please.”

“Well, you can see about pleasing me after we’ve eaten,” Arthur said with a sly grin. “But please tell me that there’s more of this soup.”

“I’m starting to think you love the soup more than you love me.”

“That’s not possible,” Arthur replied, continuing to eat as whilst he spoke. “I could never love anyone or anything as much as I love this soup.”

Merlin pouted, knowing full well that Arthur was powerless to resist his wounded puppy look.

Soon enough Arthur was smiling. “Oh, all right. If you’re going to look at me like that I concede that I love you more than this soup. Only a little, mind you.”

Merlin set down his bowl and stared at Arthur incredulously. “Really?”

“All right, you win,” Arthur said, throwing up his hand in surrender. “I love you more than your extremely wonderful soup

Merlin laughed. “I love you too, Arthur.”

They told each other that they loved each other whenever they could, but Merlin was sure he would never tire of hearing it even when it was in a teasing manner like this.

They finished their meal in silence and afterwards Merlin took the bowls and spoons down to the river to wash them. As he walked he wondered if he’d suddenly learnt the ability to fly. His feet felt like they were several inches off the ground. His stomach was full, his Prince loved him and right now he was almost certain he could travel to the stars if he wanted to. He stopped to consider the thought – if he could travel to the stars then he could do anything. Maybe when he got back to Camelot he could find a way to turn himself into a bird. Then maybe once he’d mastered that he could try transforming himself into a squirrel or a fish – he could see the world from so many different perspectives.

He washed their things slowly, enjoying the way the cool water ran over his hands and walked back to the camp with ideas whirling around in his head. It was only when he sat down in front of the fire that he realised there was no sign of Arthur.

“Are you playing a game?” Merlin called with a giggle. “Because I’m better at seeking than you are at hiding.”

It was only then that Merlin noticed Arthur standing in a clearing several feet away, staring up at the trees with a look of wonder on his face.

“What are you looking at?” Merlin whispered as he walked over to join Arthur

“Don’t you hear it?” Arthur asked. “The trees are singing.”

Merlin cocked his head to one side and listened. “I can’t hear anything.”

All he could hear was the breeze rustling through the branches. It sounded pleasant enough but it wasn’t exactly what Merlin would call singing.

“Listen!” Arthur insisted, pulling Merlin closer to him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Arthur, I—“

Then he heard it. The music was faint at first but as soon as he became aware of it, it seemed to grow louder. It was like nothing Merlin had ever heard before. It was soft and gentle like the ocean lapping at the shore but it penetrated Merlin’s soul like a scorching fire. Looking over Merlin saw that Arthur had tears in his eyes and he pulled the prince into his arms.

“Are you afraid?” Merlin asked.

“No,” Arthur replied softly. “How could I be afraid of anything so beautiful?”

He reached up and caressed Merlin’s cheek with his hand. “Dance with me.”

Even though he had never danced a step in his life and he wasn’t even sure he knew how, Merlin allowed Arthur draw him into his arms and in the middle of the woods they danced to music only they could hear. Merlin closed his eyes and allowed the music to wash over him as they swayed gently together. He rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, feeling safe and content in the strength that he found there. He had no idea how much time had passed and he didn’t care. He wanted to stay like this forever.

“I love you,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear.

Arthur sighed happily and pulled Merlin even closer to him. “I love you too.”

Merlin smiled and let the musky scent of Arthur penetrate his senses while the music continued to surround them. They danced for what could have been an eternity or no time at all. Nothing meant anything anymore. All there was was the dance and the music.

Merlin wasn’t aware of anything except Arthur until a warmth bathed his face and he forced himself to open his eyes. He let out a small gasp of wonder.

“Arthur, look.”

The sun was rising and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The music seemed to change as the soft, warm light bathed them, becoming deeper and more sensual.

“I’ve never seen such perfection,” Arthur breathed in awe and for once Merlin had to agree with him.

They sank into the soft grass, lying side by side as they watched the sun make her ascent.

“I want to stay here forever,” Arthur sighed and again Merlin nodded.

They watched the sunrise together until it grew too bright for them to look at any longer. Only then did Merlin allow his eyes to close.

* * *

When he awoke he was warm and comfortable, aside from the pounding in his head. There was also a dryness and foul taste in his mouth that made him feel faintly sick. He opened one eye and groaned when the bright sunlight made his headache even worse. Beside him Arthur moaned and buried his face in Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin, light my fire. S’cold.”

Merlin ignored him and instead tried to work out what had happened the night before. He could vaguely remember the music and the dancing but it didn’t seem quite real now, almost as though he’d been drunk. He knew that wasn’t possible, though. All they’d had to drink the night before was some watered down ale. Arthur had insisted they needed to keep their senses keen for the hunt.

Maybe it had been magic.

“Urgh,” Arthur groaned as he finally opened his eyes. “Did you hit me over the head again, Merlin?”

“No,” Merlin replied, almost hurt that Arthur would think such a thing. “What do you remember about last night?”

There was a moments silence as Arthur seemingly pondered the question.

“Music…dancing…was that real?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin replied. “But I remember it too, so I suppose it must have been.”

Arthur groaned again. “I don’t know about you but I think it’s time for us to return to Camelot. I don’t think I’m going to be able to hunt anything while I feel like this.”

Merlin had never heard such a good idea come from Arthur in his life.

* * *

“Merlin, you idiot!”

He’d been prepared for Gaius to be angry but he had to admit that this wasn’t quite the reaction he’d been expecting.

“I’m sorry we ate your mushrooms,” he said meekly, hoping this would convince Gaius to forgive him. “I’ll go back out and pick some more tomorrow.”

“I don’t care about the mushrooms!” Gaius exclaimed. “What I care about is the fact that you nearly poisoned Arthur and yourself.”

Maybe it was the hangover or whatever it was he was suffering from but he was struggling to keep up with what Gaius was saying.

“Uh, what?”

“Those mushrooms are for medicinal purposes only. They’re not meant to be eaten in such quantities. If you consume too many they can cause severe hallucinations. You’re lucky you and Arthur didn’t walk off a cliff or something. Honestly, I don’t believe it.”

With Gaius continuing to mutter to himself in the background suddenly everything seemed to make sense to Merlin. Gaius was right, he really was an idiot. Still, nothing too bad had happened. In fact then entire experience had been quite wonderful (well, excluding the headache, of course). He couldn’t help but smile as he got up to go and tell Arthur what had really happened to them.

“You should call them magic mushrooms,” he told Gaius as he left, almost laughing at the confused look on the older man’s face.

Maybe later he’d go and pick some more. Then he and Arthur could dance again.

The End.


End file.
